The Prince and The Gypsy
by Lulu56048
Summary: Prince Zuko was sent by his Uncle to a bar so he can have some time on not focusing on his search to find the Avatar. A Gypsy named Zaira's life got saved by Prince Zuko and he ended up getting injured so she has to save him. The two instantly fall in love but, Zaira leaves. Zuko ends up searching for his Gypsy.
1. Saving your life

**Chapter 1: Saving your life**

**A/N: This is a week before Book 1**

Zaira's P.O.V. (15 years old)

The moon rises, so it time for my usual job, being a gypsy. I really hate doing my job because I need to dance in front of drunk dudes, but I need to because when I was young the fire nation killed my mother and father when I was five years old because my mother was a waterbender and my father is a firebender so forbidden love. I can firebend and waterbend so I keep my hidden powers a secret. The owner of this bar found me and raised me and to repay them, I need to be a gypsy. So I'm putting on my red gypsy outfit, with the jewelrey, and my handkerchief so I can cover my mouth so no one would reconigze me. After, I'm going inside so I can begin.

Zuko's P.O.V. (16 years old)

"Hurry Prince Zuko, we're going to be late!" Uncle alerted me. I really hate it when my Uncle thinks I need some extra time on not focusing to search the avatar. We're going to this bar so I can have a break on searching! We can use that spare time on searching for the Avatar!

"I'm coming!" I shouted back and left the navy ship.

Zaira's P.O.V.

"Are you in?" Mylene asked. She's my friend and she's asking me if she wants me to run away from this place.

"I'm in." I said firmly. We will make a riot and run away when it happens. We put on our handkerchief's on our face and we enter the room.

"I think our custmors are Fire Nation freaks." I whisper to Mylene's ear.

"No duhr, I'm gonna teach them a lesson not to toy with us." Mylene says furiously. I took a tambourine and I begin to play it while I move around and Mylene begins to belly dance.

Zuko's P.O.V.

"Uncle, can I leave?" I ask my Uncle as he slurps some noodles.

"Enjoy the show. It will make you happy." he said.

"I'm never happy." I muttered. I crossed my arms and looked at the gypsy girls who are dancing. "I'm gonna get's some fresh air." I say to my Uncle and exit this place.

Zaira's P.O.V.

Mylene winked at me which means it's time to run away. I waterbended the drinks and splashed it at one of the guards. The one who got splashed assume the one who's sitting next to him did that and they began to fight and then many began to fight. I followed Mylene out of the doorway.

"Yay! We ran away!" Mylene exclaimed.

"Wait! Look the body guards are after us!" I alerted.

"You take care of them, I'm outta here!" she said and left me. WHAT! She is such a backstabber. What kind of friend she is! I guess, it's time to show my mad skills.

I ran and they followed me as I went outside.

Zuko's P.O.V.

I don't know if their is any hope for me finding the Avatar. I will find him and I'll restore my honor and father would accept me. I hear some noise, Uncle! I need to help him! As I open door one of the gypsies who were dancing fell on me.

"What the hell?" I shouted as I rise up.

"Oops. Sorry. Can you help me fight off these goons?" The girl asked and I nodded. We positioned ourselves and I start off the fight by firbending some fire balls that knocked out some of them. The gypsy then did a water whip in her right and she did a fire whip at her left which finishes them off. That's impossible! She's a waterbender and a firebender.

"Your a dual bender?" I asked shockingly and she nodded.

"Um... Thanks." She said. "I should get going."

I see one of the guards rising and threw his sword that is going towards the gypsy.

"Look out!" I alerted and I pushed her out of the way and I got hit. Everything is turning black uh...

Zaira's P.O.V.

I gasped and I firbended a fire stream and the guard failed. I begin to leave but something stopped me. I need to help this guy and he saved me so it's my turn to save him. So I dragged his body all the way to the forest.


	2. One True Love

**Chapter 2: One True Love**

Zaira's P.O.V.

I brought him to a forest and I made a leaf bed and I took off his armor and helmet. This guy he has a flame shaped scar in his left eye and a pony tail. I fire bended a campfire and I mended his wound at his arm. I water bended the water at the lake so I can heal it. He look's muscly and kinda cute. After, I sat under the tree he's right next to me and I slept.

The Next day.

Zuko's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes and I see the Gypsy grilling a fish and she covered her face.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"By the time you woke up, it's the afternoon and your quite a lazy bum." She said as she grills the fish.

"You have no rights to speak to me like that! I'm crowned Prince Zuko!" I shouted angerly

"Okay Prince angry-ass. You better get your records straight and we are stuck here until someone comes here!" She shouted back.

"Didn't you forget what to say to me? You would be dead by now if I hadn't saved you!" I recalled.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for meddling!" She yelled and continued grilling.

"Ugh!" I grunted and walked away. Meddling? She meddled my peaceful night!

Zaira's POV

Me and prince angry ass just ate lunch. He is such a jerk! After, I went to the hilltop and sat down at the ledge. I tightened my mask and held my locket. I opened it and has a picture of my family and I. I really miss them. Tears begins to fall out of my eyes and I cried.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked and I turned around and Zuko sits right next to me.

"Why would you care? Your nation brought tradgedies to people's lives. My life, me personally! I lost my family because of your damn nation. More importantly, I lost my mother and everyone else." I said as I cry and hold my locket.

"I think we have something in common. I lost my mother, and my honor." He muttered and turned away.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I added as I cry. Why did I just say that? I'm suppose to hate him, not care him. A few minutes later he got up and walked away.

"Wait!" I shouted and he stopped. Why the hell I just said that? "I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't inteded to hurt you." I said.

"It doesn't matter." He moaned and left. Why do I always do that?

1 week later,

Zuko's POV

It's been a week I've been stuck with the gypsy girl. We had our ups and downs well we're okay. I think this day will change everything. And it's evening.

"The sky looks dark, I'm thinking that it will rain." The gypsy girl says. I looked up and felt a drop of rain then it got worst.

"We need shelter!" I said.

"No kidding!" She added and ran and found a cave, so we stayed their. I made light for us and we sat besides each other. I notice the gypsy girl shivering.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

"No... I'm fine." she said and I heated the fire to make it warm. The storm made a thunder noise and the gypsy gasped and hugged tightly at me. We looked at each others eyes and I touched her mask but she grabbed my hand.

"Do you like me? More than a friend?" The gypsy girl asked. Should I tell her what I feel? Yeah, I should.

"Yeah, more in a romantic way." I said to her. "How 'bout you?" I asked.

"Yes. I like you." She smiled. I leaned close to her face but she stopped me. "Can we do it with no lights?" She asked and I nodded. She firebended the fire out and I couldn't see what she looks like. Our lips touched and we continued kissing leading into sex.

The Next Day

Zaira's POV

I woke up and I see Zuko still asleep. I hear fire nation guards stomping so I guess I should leave. I put on my clothes and lastly, I kissed Zuko's lips and ran away quickly as I can.

Zuko's POV

"Prince Zuko, please wake up." A voice says, I opened my eyes and it's Uncle!

"Uncle, why your here?" I asked.

"We are here to rescue you. Now let's go." he said.

"Where's the gypsy?" I asked.

"No one was here and only you were here." He explained and followed him out of here. Where's the gypsy? After I find the Avatar, I'll find her.

**To be continued...**


	3. Trip to the Southern Water Tribe

**Chapter 3: Trip to the Southern Water Tribe**

**A/N: I wanna say thanks to the people who reviewed and followed my stories! But PLEASE review! I wanna know what all you readers think about my story.**

~Zaira's POV~

I ran away as fast as I can. I can't fall in love with him! That was all an act! I did that so he won't hurt me! I don't know if I love him? It's best if I forget about him. And I arrived to a gigantic beach. Since I'm free, I guess I should pay a visit to the Southern Water Tribe. I think I have a grandmother who lives their, since I never got to meet her. But I think her name is Marietta. How will I go to the South Pole? Hmmm... I then see an abandoned boat and then hit me, maybe I should take that boat and waterbend my way to the Southern Water Tribe! Yeah! So, I went on that boat, put it on the shores, and then I used some waterbending to make it move and go faster.

~Zuko's POV~

I'm at my navy ship, on my bed, think abot that gypsy. Uncle then comes in with noodles.

"Hungry, my nephew? Perfectly delicous. I'll eat it if you don't need it." Uncle says.

"You can have it." I said and I got up from my bed. "Are you sure you didn't see anyone at the forest?" I asked.

"No, what did you saw?" Uncle asked me.

"I saw, a girl. She saved me and she's a gypsy. The last time I saw her was when we, uh... nevermind about the last time I saw her." I explained.

"Maybe she ran away?" Uncle suggested and I think he's right.

"When I find the Avatar, she's the next person I'll find." I said determinely.

"Fine by me, I'll eat these noodles." Uncle said and left with the noodles.

~Zaira's POV~

I finally arrived to the Southern Water Tribe, I see many children passing by me. I see no men in this tribe, well I see a scrawny teen boy. I then bumped into someone.

"Ooops. sorry." I said. I bumped into an elder woman, she's dressed like the others, water tribish fashion,and her hair is in a fish tail braid.

"It's okay." She says and look's at my locket. "Where did you get that?" She asked me and held the pendant of my locket.

"It was from my mother's locket." I replied. I have a feeling she might be my grandmother.

"Zaira." She said happily with tears of joy and hugged me.

"Gramma!" I responded and hugged her back.

After that reunion, I was at her igloo. I changed into a new outfit, I wore my gypsy outfit but, I had blue leggings, those animal skined boots, gloves but I made it a fingerless gloves, and wore my mother's old coat. I told her what happened to me for the past few years.

"How'd you got here and I thought you died just like the rest?" Gramma asked.

"I was the last survivor, and I ran away as fast as I can." I explained. "Do you miss mom?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, I do. The last time I saw her is when she told me she was pregnant with you. Your grandfather was furious and disowned her and I gave her that locket before she left. And now, I have you." She said. I felt kinda sad when she told me that.

"So~! What can I do here, so i can help you out?" I asked cheerfully.

"You can babysit the children with Sokka and Katara." She suggested. And who's Sokka and Katara?

My gramma brought me to this Katara and Sokka.

"Sokka, Katara. This is my granddaughter, Zaira." Gramma introduced.

"Isn't she half Fire Nation?" Sokka whispered to Katara.

"Hey! I heard that!" I shouted.

"Now just do your duties, and everything will be fine." Gramma says and left the three of us.

"Good thing their is another teen girl in the tribe. I feel like I have no social life when you were not here." Katara says in relief.

"If I were you, I don't think we can trust her. What if she works with the Fire Nation? Didn't her gran-gran told our gran-gran she was a gypsy?" Sokka says to Katara. What a jerk! I became a gypsy for a living!

"Okay! I maybe fire nation, but I'm not like them! I don't murder peoples families! You shouldn't judge people that quickly! And you certainly don't know what I've been through!" I shouted angerly and stormed off. In the back of me, Katara's right behind me.

"Zaira! I'm sorry about Sokka. Our mother died because of the Fire nation!" Katara explained to me.

"No, I should be sorry. I just can't control my anger. My parents also died because of the fire nation." I said to her. Why I said I was sorry? Sokka then comes to us.

"Uh. Zaira? Sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said. Wow! He's sorry?

"It's okay. I know how it feel's like when you can't trust someone who's suppose to be your enemy." I explained and I think I was referring to Zuko and I.

"Okay, enough with the icky talk. Let's just take care of the kids." Sokka noted and we followed him.

"Yeah, your right." Katara added.

Once we arrived, the children who are sitting down waiting for us.

"We have a new babysitter! Her name is Zaira!" Katara introduced me to the children.

"Uh, hi! I hope you are all sweet, angelic children." I said kindly. But, they are annoying children.

"Ah!" I screamed as some of the kids chased me and Katara.

"I thought they are sweet, angelic children!" I shouted to Katara as we ran.

"I dunno? They sometimes act like this!" Katara yelled as she and I ran.

"STOP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Ummm... Can we play something else?" Katara asked to the kids.

"Let's play tag!" The village boy exclaimed. Tag? I do not like that game!

"Okay!" Katara agreed.

"Not it!" Everyone shouted except Sokka. Oh yeah! I'm not it!

"Awww... Why bad things happen to me?" Sokka complained. Everyone spreaded around because everyone is playing even Katara's playing.

Sokka was chasing Katara while I hided. I made a snowball and threw it at Sokka's head.

"Hey! Who just did that?" Sokka yelled.

"Me! And come and get me!" I teased and ran as fast as I can. Now I'm Sokka's target! He's running after me as I ran real fast. I felt his arms and the both of us fell on the snow and he fell right on top of me. Wow. He has cute blue eyes. Oh crap! What am I saying! Sokka quickly got off me.

"Uh... Sorry." He said as he blushed. He offered me a hand to get up but, I can get up myself.

"Oooooo! Sokka and Zaira LOVES each other!" One of the village children teased.

"Shut up!" Sokka shouted and the both of us blushed. Suddenly, Gramma comes by.

"Zaira, we'll need your help for supper! And Katara, your Gran-Gran says she also needs you to help with us!" Gramma noted. Katara and I went to Gramma and followed her.

After we made supper and ate dinner, I went to bed. Well technically, my mother's room.

"Good night sweetheart." Gramma says and kisses my forehead. I then shed a tear. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I never get to have a good night kiss from anyone since my family died." I admitted as I cried and she hugs me.

"Go to sleep now. Okay?" She said and I nodded and she left the room. I then tucked myself in my blanket and closed my eyes. I then get a flashback from my past.

~Flashback~

A seven year old Zaira is lying down in her bed besides her older sister, Nadine.

"Nadine, I can't sleep." Zaira says to her older sister.

"I'll go get mom." Nadine says and she got up and brought her mom inside their room. Once the two came in,

"Zaira, I'll help you sleep by singing you a lullaby and a good night kiss." Her mother suggested and Zaira nods and Nadine covered herself inside her blanket. As her mother sings to Zaira, she slowly sleeps. After, Her mother kisses Zaira's forehead and exit out the room.

~End of Flashback~

This is the first time I have a good night sleep instead of staying up entertaining drunk dumbasses. And I just hope, I don't get to see Zuko again, I know what I did, it's just an act.

**REVIEW please? :(**


	4. The Boy in the iceberg

**Chapter 4: The Boy in the Iceberg**

~The Next day~  
Zaira's POV

I woke up, then I dressed up in the usual outfit, then I went outside of the igloo and I see Katara and Sokka dragging a canoe to the icy ocean.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked and the two stopped.

"We are going fishing." Katara answered.

"Um, may I come?" I asked politely.

"No." Sokka answered like he just made up his mind and Katara slapped his right arm, "Oww!" He yelled in pain.

"Come on, she'll also help us." Katara suggested.

"Fine. As long as she doesn't screw anything up." Sokka moaned.

"Thank you, thank you! I won't let you down!" I exclaimed and hugged Sokka.

"Okay, can't... breathe..." He squealed and I let go.

"Sorry." I said nervously.

"Let's just push this canoe." Katara noted and the three of us pushed the canoe.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

(Still Zaira's POV)  
One Hour Later...

It's been a whole damn hour stuck in the middle of the ocean waiting to catch a fish. I had to come with them. I turned and see Sokka looking for a fish with his spear and Katara staring at the water looking pretty bored.

"Great I found a fish!" Sokka exclaimed and did a fishing stance.

"Maybe it's an illusion because you are pretty delusional sometimes." I teased and Katara chuckled.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, real funny. Your quite the comedian." Sokka moaned and said those words sarcatically. "Watch and learn ladies. THIS is how you catch a fish." He said and positioned himself. I then rolled my eyes and I looked at the waters. I see a fish swimming around. I had to take action.

I took off my gloves and put it inside my pockets. I motioned a circle on my hands, a huge globe of water rises up while the fish swims in the center.

"Sokka, Katara! Look!" I alerted them. Katara then notices me, while Sokka ignored.

"Whoah!" Katara says in awe.

"Shh... Your gonna scare it away." Sokka whispered and continues on what he's doing.

"But Sokka, I caught one!" I said, since he ignores, I waterbend the globe close to Sokka so he can take a look. Suddenly, he rises his spear to strike the fish causing the globe to pop and the fish goes back to the ocean while Sokka gets soaked and wet.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Ugh! Why is it everytime you play with your magic water, I get soaked?" Sokka complained as he sqeezes the water out of his wolf tail.

"It's not magic, it's waterbending, and it's-" Katara explained but Sokka cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture." He scolded. "Look I'm just sayin' that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself." He admitted and I glared at him.

"You're calling me the weird one? I'm not the one who makes muscles whenever I see my relfection in the water." I snorted, but he obviously doing what I just said.

Suddenly, the boat is bumped, we looked up as we encounter an ice packed area.

"Ahhh!" We all screamed in union as we his some icebergs on our canoe.

"Watch out!" Katara shouted as she holds on the canoe.

"Go left! Go left!" I yelled out as Sokka steers the canoe. Each time we try to avoid the ice, we end up getting crushed. Then three icebergs surrounds us. The three of us jumped out and landed on one of the icebergs.

"You call that left?" I scolded at Sokka.

"You don't like my steering, well maybe you should have waterbended us out of the ice!" He sneered.

"Ugh! You freak! I am so damn tired of you complaining!" I blurted out and I turned away. I then notice a huge iceberg that reaches up the sky.

"So it's our fault?" Katara questioned.

"I knew I should've left you and Zaira home. Leave it to a girl that screws things up." He replied and I turned to him.

"How dare you! You are a total sap!" I shouted at his face.

"And you are the most sexist, immature, nut brained..." She blurted out as the iceberg began to crack. "Ugh! I'm embarassed to be related to you! Ever since mom dies, I've been doing all the heavy duty while you've been off playing soldier!"

"Uh... Katara." I started as the ice cracks.

"I even wash all your clothes! Have you even smelled your socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!" She shouted.

"Katara! Settle down!" Sokka begged.

"Now that's it! For now on, your on own!" She concluded as the iceberg splitted. We held on the edge of the ice as we get pushed away.

"Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish Katara!" He admitted and I pinched his left arm. "Ow." He sqealed.

"You mean, I did that?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. You really did that. " I added.

"Yep, Congrats." He mumbled. We leaned at the edge of the iceberg raft. Unexcpectedly, the water shines very bright blue. We scooted backwards as a bright colered iceberg rises in front of us. I see a bald headed boy looking asleep inside the iceberg as his tatoo's glow.

"We have to help him!" Katara insisted and she took Sokka's spear and she ran towards the boy, while I follow her.

"Wait! We don't know what the hell that thing is!" He reminded us and followed us. Katara ignored him and skipped across a few little icebergs to arrive at the one in which the boy was trapped. Sokka and I quickly followed. She used the the spear to hit the ice. After a few big hits, she cracked open the ice. A huge gust of wind bursts out. The iceberg then cracked from top to bottom and exploded open. A huge shaft of white blue light shot straight into the sky.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Zuko's POV

I was still thinking about that gypsy from last week. Suddenly, I see a bright blue beam at the sky. It's the Avatar!

"Finally! Uncle, the Avatar has returned! Do you know what this means?" I asked Uncle who simply turns to me very calmly.

"I won't finish my game?" Uncle responded.

"It means my search has come to an end." I said. He then sighs and doesn't seem interested.

"That light came from an incredibly powerful source! It has to be him!" I corrected him.

"Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming Jasmine tea?" He explained as he plays his game.

"I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar! Helmsman, head a course for the light!" I yelled out. "After him, that gypsy." I said to myself.

I pointed in the direction of where the light once was shown into the sky. Uncle calmly continues his card game.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Zaira's POV

Sokka quickly shielded us from the blast. As it disappeared, we looked up to see some blue light still swirling around the top of what is left of the iceberg. Suddenly, the boy appeared, his eyes and arrow markings still glowing. Sokka raised his spear. "Stop!" The boy stood up as the glow faded. He passed out and slid down the side of the ruined iceberg to us. I gasped and Katara went forward to catch him. Sokka poked the boy in the head at the end of his weapon.

"Stop!" Katara said to Sokka and he then stopped poking the boy. The boy then wakes up slowly and look's up at Katara.

"I need to ask you something?" The boy says to Katara in a weak voice.

"What?" Katara questioned the boy.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" He asked Katara in a cheery tone as he get's up.

"Uh... Sure?" Katara responded.

"Who are you and why are you stuck in that iceberg?" Sokka asked.

"What's going on here?" the boy asked.

"You tell us! How'd you get in the ice?" Sokka demanded and poked the boy with his spear. "And why aren't you frozen?"

"Dude, stop poking the little boy." I said to him and he then stopped.

"I'm not sure?" He reassured. I hear an animal like noise from the iceberg and a large furry like creature. Isn't that a sky bison? Weren't those animals extinct a long time ago?

"Appa? Are you alright buddy?" The boy asked the furry creature. He leaned down and opened one of the air bison's eyes. He closed it again. The boy hopped down and tried to lift the animal's huge head. I chuckled as Katara and Sokka come around the corner and their mouths dropped in shock as the see the sky bison, whose mouth opened and licked the boy. "Haha! You're okay!" the boy exclaimed.

"What is that thing?" Sokka asked.

"This is Appa, my flying bison" The boy replied.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed as I looked at the bison.

"Right. And this is Katara, my flying sister" Sokka said sarcastically

"Ha, ha, real funny." Katara moaned as she was unamused by Sokka's comment. Suddenly, the bison begins to sneeze and all the green mucus lands on Sokka.

"Eww! Ahh!" Sokka complained as he gets rid of the mucus on himself by rolling around the ice.

"Don't worry! It'll wash off!" The boy assured. "So do you guys live around here?" He asked us.

"Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy" Sokka alerted and I just shrugged.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in his eye" Katara said sarcastically. I looked over the boy's innocent face.

"The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka" Katara told him. "And she's my new BFF, Zaira." I waved at him and I wonder who he is?

"And what's your name?" I asked the boy.

"I'm A... aaaahhhh... ahhhhhh... aaah aaah aaah AAAAAAACHOOOO!" the boy flew back several feet and then jumped into the air and landed gently beside Katara and Sokka. OMG! He's an airbender!."I'm Aang" I walked over.

"You just sneezed... and flew ten feet in the air" Sokka says.

"You pathetic." I groaned as I smacked my hand to my forehead.

"Really? It felt higher that that" Aand corrected him.

"You're an airbender!" Katara gasped.

"Thank you dear sister for showing Captain Obvious the obvious" Sokka glared at me.

"Sure am" Aang confirmed.

"Giant light beams... flying bison... airbenders... I think I've got Midnight Sun Madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense." Sokka says and he turns to walk off, but is stopped at the iceberg's edge.

"Did you forgot we're stuck here in the middle of nowhere." I noted to his meatball bird brain.

"Well, if you guys are stuck Appa and I can give you a lift" Aang suggested. I turned to him as he airbended himself onto Appa's head, then to the top of his back where an enormous saddle rested. Reigns were attached to both of Appa's great horns.

"We'd love a ride! Thanks!" Katara said happily as I climbed up on Appa.

"Oh, no... I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster" Sokka said.

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know... before you freeze to death?" Katara joked. Sokka opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. He sighed and joined us.

"Okay. First time flyers, hold on tight! Appa, yip yip!" Aang shook the reigns and Appa gave a low rumble. He flapped his huge tail and then launched himself into the air. He spreads his legs wide, but then came right back down into the water with a huge splash. He began to swim us forward. I frowned. Aang shook the reigns again. "Come on, Appa. Yip yip"

"Wow. That was truly amazing" Sokka muttered and I flicked him in the head.

"Appa is just a tad tired, maybe later he'll be up on his feet!" He chirped and smiles at Katara. Yeah, way obvious he has a crush on Katara.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Katara asked.

"Oh! I was smiling?"

Zuko's POV

Night had fallen as I stood on the deck off the bridge looking forward. I heard Uncle approach me from behind.

"I'm going to bed now" He gave an exaggerated yawn. "Yep. A man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed"

"Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over" I snapped. I then continue looking up at the sky and notice that one of the stars are brighter than the other's are. I remember that star and then a flashback hit me.

~Flashback~

A few nights ago when Zaira and Zuko were on the forest, they were stargazing.

"Look at those stars!" Zaira told Zuko. He did and he doesn't seem amused and thinks those stars are just like any other stars.

"So~? They are just stars." Zuko moaned.

"No, that star!" She corrected him and she tilted his head to the most brightest star.

"Whoah. That star is pretty bright." He said to her.

"That star is named Tala. That star is one of the most brightest star in the world. It only appears once in a while. Sometimes, people believes that star determines your destiny and it's the luckiest star born in the sky. If you wish on it, it'll come true!" Zaira explained.

"That's interesting." Zuko says. "I'll just go get some rest." Once he moved away, Zaira grabbed his hand.

"Come on angry dude! Let's make a wish together!" Zaira chirped. Zuko sighed and sat besides her.

The two closed their eyes and made a wish. Once Zuko finished his wish, he opened his eyes and looked at Zaira, he then closed his eyes. Zaira then opens her eyes and smiled at Zuko and she closed them once again.

~End of flashback~

Zuko's POV

My wish back then was to capture the Avatar, and I know it came true because I just saw that light. I decided to make another wish, I then closed my eyes.

'I wish, one day, I get to be with you.' **(He's refering to Zaira but he doesn't know her name and what she look's like) **I opened my eyes and went to bed.

Zaira's POV

We had been riding on Appa for quite a long time and night has fallen. I was lying down right next to Sokka, while Katara crawls over to Aang.

"Hey" she mumbled.

"Hey. Whatcha thinkin' about?" he asked.

"I guess I was wondering – your being an airbender and all – if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar" I then thought of what Katara said.

"Uhh... no. I didn't know him... I mean, I knew people that knew him, but I didn't. Sorry" Hmmm... By the sound of that, he must be lying.

"Okay. Just curious. Goodnight" Katara bidded.

"Sleep tight" I heard him say as Katara lies down besides me. So now I am in the middle of Sokka and Katara.

I then looked up in the sky and notice that the brightest star Tala, shines brightly above me. I remember what I wished last time, was to be free and all the pieces that shattered will be whole once more. It already came true because I'm with my gramma. I then sigh and closed my eyes.

'I wish, I get to be with my one true love. The one I'll be with and die with 'till the end.'

I know, crappy wish. But I really hope it comes true. I then yawn and I slept besides Sokka and Katara.

~The Next Day~

Zaira's POV

"Aww... Aren't they cute together." I hear Katara's voice says. I opened my eyes and see Katara and Aang giggling and I wonder why. I then notice my head is on Sokka's shoulders and Sokka notices that too. We looked at each other and it got all akward.

"Ahh!" we both yelled and seperated ourselves.

"That is not funny Katara!" Sokka shouted.

"Ain't that the truth!" I agreed with him.

"Come on lazy bum's. We're home!" She exclaimed. We went down back to the Southern Water Tribe and see the women, our grandmother's, and children looking at us. Katara dragged Aang to the center while Sokka and I are behind them.

"Aang, this is the entire village. Entire village, guys" Katara introduced and Aang bowed to them in a friendly manner, but they pulled back from him anyway.

"Uh... why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" Aang asked and the elder women stepped toward us.

"Well, no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my granddaughter, grandson, and Zaira found you" she told him."

"'Extinct'?" he gasped.

"You really missed out on stuff." I whispered to Aang.

"Aang, this is our grandmother" Katara introduced.

"Call me Gran Gran" She insisted

"And over their is my grandmother." I introduced to Aang and gramma waved to him. Sokka walked over and grabbed Aang's staff. "What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this"

"It's not for stabbing" He created a jet of air that sucked the staff back into his hand. "It's for airbending" Aang opened the staff into a glider with red wings.

"Magic trick! Do it again!" A village girl cried.

"Not magic, airbending. It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly" he explained.

"You know, last time I checked, humans can't fly" Sokka scolded.

"And the last time I checked, you don't know any basics of waterbending." I chuckled. He then nudges my elbow and I nudges him back.

"Check again!" Aang said excitedly. Aang launched himself into the air with his glider. I gaped at him as he soared through the air, doing loops as the villagers pointed at him in wonder. Aang looked down at Katara who smiled at him. He ended up slamming right into a snow guard tower. He pulled his head out of the tower and fell to the ground with his glider. Sokka gasped.

"My watchtower!" he cried.

"That was amazing" Katara said as she helped Aang back to his feet. He twirled his glider shut as Sokka examined the damage to the tower. I pushed him from behind and he fell to the ground. He rolled onto his back and glared at me. Aang closed the glider and a huge bank of snow buried Sokka. I laughed loudly as I helped him up.

"Great. You're an airbender, Katara's a waterbender, and Zaira can waterbend and bend the stupidest element in the universe, fire. And together you'll waste time all day." Sokka scolded and I flicked his head.

"Ahem! Not used in a proper purpose." I corrected him.

"You can waterbend!" Aang gasped at Katara. "You can use both fire and water!" He said to me.

"Well... sort of. Not yet" Katara told him.

"And um, I'm really not too professional on it. I just need some training and that's all." I added.

"All right. No more playing. Come on, Katara, you have chores, as well as for you Zaira, help Sokka and go watch the children with your new friend." Gran Gran explained lead Katara and away.

Zuko's POV

Again!" Uncle ordered sternly. I had been doing this crappy set all day, now I really want to do the next set. I then continure to fight.

"No! Power in firebending is from the breath. Not from the muscles! The breath becomes stronger in the body. The energy extends past your lims and becomes fire." Uncle explained.

"Enough. I've been drilling this sequence all day! Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready." I demanded.

"No, you are impatient. You have to master your basics. Drill it again!" He said and I fight the guards once more.

"The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. I need more that basic firebending to defeat him! You will teach me the advanced set!" I shouted.

"Very well, I'll finish my roast duck." Uncle frowned and walked away.

Zaira's POV

"Now men, it's important that you show no fear when the Fire Nation will attack. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?" Sokka questioned the group of toddlers.

"I gotta pee." A little village boy asked.

"When the fire nation will attack, their will be no potty breaks!" Sokka recalled

"Sokka, the boy need's to pee. Show mercy. He has a tiny bladder, he can't hold it." I say to Sokka to he can agree.

"Fine. Who need's a potty break?" Sokka asked and all the toddlers raised their hands.

"You do it. I don't wanna see it." I said quickly.

"Crud." Sokka moaned and the kids followed. Katara walked over.

"Have you seen Aang? Gran Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago" she said. I turned to my left. To see Aang emerging from one of the small igloo type bathrooms we had. He smiled at the boys going to use the toilet.

"Ugh! Katara, get him out of here. This lesson is for warriors only!" He said.

"Then what am I? A servant?" I asked him.

"Pretty much." He answered.

"Rude?" I shouted. More laughter interrupted us. I looked over at Appa, Aang on his back. A kid had used Appa's back and tail as a slide to land in a pile of snow. The children, and soon Katara and I, all started laughing. Sokka stood abruptly

"Stop! Stop it right now!" he shouted as he ran over. "What's wrong with you? We don't have time for fun and games with a war going on"

"What war?" He hopped down off of Appa. "What are you talking about?" Sokka stared at him in disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?" Aang's gaze shifts slightly off of Sokka to look at something beyond him. I turned.

"PENGUIN!" Aang yelled. The penguin turned to waddle away. Aang used his airbending skill to run at unbelievable speed toward the horizon where the penguin had just been. Aang really missed out alot. Now it makes me wonder, why he doesn't know what's happening?

"He's kidding, right?" Sokka asked us and Katara followed Aang.

~Few hour later~

Zaira's POV

It's been sunset since Katara and Aang left. I wonder how they are doing? Suddenly a huge flare exploded to the sky. Now I'm worried about them. I hope they come back here safely.

**To be continued and review.**


	5. The Avatar Returns

**Chapter 5: The Avatar Return's**

* * *

_Zaira's POV_

It is now sundown and I then see everyone all together. I wonder what's happening? I then see many children and Sokka running.

"Yay! Aang's back!" The children exclaimed. So I run and see that Katara is right besides him.

"I knew it! You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?" he demanded.

"Sokka, I'm sure Aang didn't mean to signal the Fire Navy." I reassured him.

"Aang didn't do anything. It was an accident" Katara told him.

""Yeah, we were on the ship and there was this booby trap and well…we 'boobied' right into it" Aang explained.

Katara and Sokka's Gran-Gran shook her head. "Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!"

"Don't blame Katara! I brought her there." Aang clarified and looked down "It's my fault."

"Aha! The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy!" Sokka blurted out.

"He is NOT a traitor and you all know that!" I shouted as the children walked away from Aang and towards Sokka and his Gran Gran. "The foreigner is banned from our village!"

"Sokka, you're making a mistake" Katara said angrily. No! I'm keeping my promise to Dad. I'm protecting you from threats like him!" Katara motioned toward Aang. "Aang is not our enemy! Don't you see? Aang's brought us something we haven't had in a long time. Fun"

"Fun? We can't fight firebenders with fun!" Sokka said.

"You should try it sometime." Aang added with a smile and I giggled.

"Get out of our village. Now." Sokka said firmly.

"Ugh! Gran-Gran! You can't let Sokka do this." Katara pleaded to her grandmother.

"Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best if the airbender leaves. As for you Zaira, your grandmother told me to keep you safe when she's not around." Gran-Gran Kanna explained.

"Then I'm banished too!" Katara shouted.

"Katara no! I'm coming!" I shouted but Sokka grabbed my hand and pulled me and I landed behind him. I then got up and standed besides Sokka.

"C'mon Aang, let's go." Katara said to Aang.

"Where do you three are going?" Sokka asked.

"I will go to the North Pole and find a waterbending teacher while Aang accompanies me." Katara answered firmly.

"Really? Great!" Aang exclaimed.

""Katara!" Sokka yelled out. "Would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family?" I stared at her, her back facing us. Aang moved up next to her. He said something to her but I couldn't hear what they are saying and then he walked forward, towards Appa. He airbended himself onto Appa's head and took the reigns. He turned to face us.

"It was nice meeting everyone" he said.

"Let's see you fly with your snotty fur monster, you bastard." Sokka muttered. I heard what he said! That is just plain rude! I then kicked his shin.

"Ow!" Sokka agonized on the floor.

"That's for calling Appa a snotty fur monster." I said and then I made a snowball and threw it at his face. "And that is for calling Aang a bastard." I said once again. Everyone began to giggle. Then, Aang began to leave.

"Appa, yip-yip!" He ordered and the bison but it didn't did as it commanded.

"Thought so." Sokka mumbled. Appa had to walk all the way now and I see how Aang and Appa fade from the village.

"I'll miss you!" A kid yelled out.

""Katara, you'll feel better after you –" Gran Gran started. But was cut off by Katara.

"You happy now? There goes my one chance of becoming a waterbender!" Katara shouted and stormed off. I wanted to follow but I hear my grandmother calling me so I followed back inside my igloo.

* * *

_**The Next Day...**_

(Still Zaira's POV)

"Zaira, Zaira, wake up." I hear a voice whisper. I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw is Katara.

"What?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"The Fire Nation has invaded our village."Katara answered. What? Fire nation? I need to see whats happening!

"Come on!" I said but Katara grabbed me.

"Your gonna come out dressed like that?" she asked me. I looked at myself and I'm wearing shorts and a tank top. I look like a slut.

"Your right. I should change." I confirmed and rushed to changed.

(few seconds later)

I know wear a pink halter top, a pink mini skirt, a sleeveless pink coat, black fingerless gloves, black boots, and my mother's necklace. I then combed my hair and my hair is down and straight and wrinkle-free!

I then ran outside with Katara and I saw a fire nation ship with many guards. I see Sokka stuck inside his messed up snow fort. Katara went besides her granmother and I hidded behind everyone just in case anyone from fire nation reconigzes me.

"Where are you hiding him?" The dude in the middle demanded. His voice is very familiar but I can't see his face because a helmet conceals his face. He then suddenly pulls out Katara's grandmother.

"He's about this age, he can master _all _four elements?" He demanded. No one knew what he met and shoved Kanna back to Katara. He then blast fire over our heads and made the crowd more scared. Now I just wanna go all el mano mano with that punk. But I think Sokka did it for me as he rushes towards that punk with his stick club.

Well... he made that stupid war cry and attacked the him, but that punk swiftly turn around and he ducks under Sokka's swing and Sokka falls foward and lands on his butt in the snow. Sokka ran fast as that punk firebends him. Sokka throws his boomerang towards the enemy but misses. Then one of the village boys tosses Sokka a spear.

"Show no fear!" The kid shouted.

Sokka catches the spear and charges the punk once more. But that dude tore Sokka's spear in half and he pokes Sokka in the head and Sokka falls to the ground.

Ugh! What an epic fail. But I see a sparkle of light and that punk doesn't seem to notice the boomerang coming toward his head. Ha! I then gave a smirk as it then strikes at the back of his head with a loud cling. His helmet is taken off, and his face is revealed. A flame shaped scar at his left eye and that ponytail! Zuko! Uh-oh. What should I do? I then see fire daggers appear at his hands. Then, I took action.

"Look out!" I shouted and ran towards Zuko and did a high kick at his hands causing the fire daggers to fade. He then exchanged a glare at me. Why doesn't he reconigze me? Oh, yeah... I covered my face back at the forest. He was about to hurt me but out of nowhere, Aang is then seen riding on a penguin and knocked out Zuko.

"Hey Katara! Hey Sokka! Hey Zaira!" Aang chirped.

"Uh, hey Aang, thanks for stopping by." Sokka said nervously. I think he's guilty of what rude things he did to Aang.

"Looking for me?" Aang asked Zuko as he moved in front of us.

"You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?" Zuko asked with disbelief. Oh, yeah, His motive was to capture the Avatar. I think I understand why he's doing all of this. WAIT A SECOND! Aang is the AVATAR!?

"Aang?" Katara asked suprisingly.

"No way." Sokka muttered shockingly.

"This is just unbelievable." I said in a tone just like the two.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!" Zuko said angerly. Aang then clamly, tilt his head to one side.

"Well, your just a teenager." Aang added. Hah! That's kinda true.

Angered, Zuko attacked Aang and they begin to fight. Aang uses his airbending skills and staff and Zuko used his firebending. Suddenly, Aang stopped the fight and cried out.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Aang asked and Zuko nodded. Uh-oh... I need to do something. So I think it is time!

"Stop!" I shouted. Everyone froze and Katara grabbed me. "Zaira, stop it." She whispered. I looked away from her and whispered, "I'm sorry." I then walked away.

"Don't you dare take him away. He's our last chance of hope an you just wanna waste it all?!" I shouted at him.

"Shut up you dirty peasant or you know what's best for you." he snarled at me. Oh no he didn't!

"No one shuts me up and I know what's best for me!" I said firmly. He then blasted me some fire but I used my fire to get rid of it causing an explosion. I then fell down on the ground.

"If the Avatar doesn't behave, I'll use that peasant if the Avatar get's out of hand." He said and walked away. One of the guards grabbed me and I tried to get out.

"Zaira! Aang!" Katara yelled out.

"Take care of Appa!" Aang said to Katara.

"I'll come back with Aang somehow! Just trust me!" I shouted as the guards pulled me inside the ship.

* * *

~X~X~X~X~  
(Katara's POV)

Ugh! This is not a very good day for me, Aang, and Zaira. Why won't anyone believe that Aang is on our own side and my own friend sacrificed herself so she can help Aang. Suddenly I turned and saw Sokka coming towards me.

"We have to go after that ship, Sokka. Aang and Zaira just saved our tribe; now we have to save them." I said.

"Katara, I—" Sokka started.

"Why can't you realize that he's on our side? And what about Zaira? She risked her own freedom to help Aang! If we don't help them no one will. I know you don't like Aang, but we owe him and I—"

"Katara! Are you gonna talk all day or are you comin' with me?" Sokka motioned to his left and I saw a canoe set up and ready to go.

"Sokka!" I exclaimed and hugged him tightly. "Get in. We're going to save Zaira ...and your boyfriend" he added.

"He's not my—" I started.

"Whatever"Sokka added.

"What do you two think you're doing?" We turned and I tried my best to look innocent. I see Gran Gran looked unhappy, but then she smiled and offered us a blue bundle. "You'll need these. You have a long journey ahead of you. It's been so long since I've had hope. But you brought it back to life, my little waterbender. And you, my brave warrior, be nice to your sister. And protect Zaira . She is going to need you soon" Gran gran explained.

"Yeah... okay, Gran" Sokka said.

Then, Zaira's gran gran gave me a red bundle, a notebook, and a pen. "Promise me, you'll take care of my Zaira while your away. I'm counting on both of you." Zaira's gran gran said.

"I promise." I said and took the bundle and bowed down to her.

"Aang is the Avatar. He's the world's only chance. You two and Zaira found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his" Gran gran explained.

"There's no way we're gonna catch a war ship with a canoe" I muttered. A low rumble sounded from the distance.

"Appa!" I ran toward the bison.

"You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't ya?" Sokka asked me as I get onto Appa's saddle.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

(Zaira's POV)

My hands were tied by these ropes. I can't hear Aang and Zuko's conversation because I'm held far from them. Then I see Aang being sent under the ship and Zuko and some old man that I think his grandpa comes towards me. I'm really freaking out!

"So I see you've calmed yourself down." Zuko said.

"Yeah I just did." I muttered, I think it is time to tell him. "Did you just forgot me, 'Prince angry-ass'." I hissed and his eyes widened.

"Your that Gypsy." He said.

"I rather be called, 'that pretty girl' instead of 'gypsy'." I corrected him.

"Take her away as well. I have some explaining to do with this gypsy." He confirmed and went inside the ship. Then, that old man with the topknot came to me.

"I'm sorry about my nephew's behavior. He's been like that since his banishment." The man explained.

"Nephew? Your his uncle. I thought you were his grandpa. Eh, no offense." I said.

"None taken. I'm General Iroh, once you get to know Zuko. The two of you will get along smoothly." Iroh smiled.

"Oh, I've been there." I muttered. Then the guards tied me up at this pillar at the ship and they left me all alone.

~X~X~X~X~X~X

* * *

(Katara's POV)

We were still at the icy ocean for a while and we can't seem to let Appa fly.

"Let's go Appa!" I exclaim but Appa doesn't fly. "Why isn't he flying?" I asked. "Don't you wanna save Aang?" I asked.

"Ascend, fly, soar into the sky, fly like the wind Appa." Sokka muttered.

"Much for the confidence." I said.

"What was it that kid said? Yee-haw? Hup-hup? Wah-hoo? Uh... yip-yip?" Sokka guessed and Suddenly, Appa flied.

"Sokka you got it! Yip Yip!" I exclaimed.

"It's flying! It's flying!" Sokka exclaimed and I smiled at him. "Um, I knew Appa would fly." He said. Yeah... Sure you did.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

(Zaira's POV)  
Hmmm... This is a perfect time using my firebending. I then sighed. Then, I used my firebending to burn the ropes. Once I was free, I went inside the ship to find Aang.

I went to one room and saw Iroh sleeping inside his room. I then gently closed the door and ran to the second room. Once I came right inside that room. I knew this was a good hiding spot. I then see fire nation banners and candles. I notice an unconcious Zuko trying to get up and he saw me. I think Aang beat him.

"Eh.. Peace?" I said nervously and did a peace sign. "Wrong room." I said once again and ran to the door but I felt fire went over my head. Oh he wants a fight, he'll get one.

I then did a fire blast at him and he blocked it. He dodged my attacks as I hit. He then strikes as I dodge his attacks as well.

I really don't want to hurt him. So I ran to the door and grabbed the knob, I felt Zuko's hand reaches my wrist he slammed me right into the wall. I looked at his golden eyes. Man he's cute. What the hell I'm sayin'? I'm suppose to hate him. I tried to push away but I can't. His face came right close to mines and our lips touched, I'm doomed. We kissed. AGAIN! I just can't help but to kiss back and I just did that as well. After, he began to talk.

"What's your name?" He asked. His voice became calmer.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" I stalled so he won't even know.

"Because, it's your name." He answered.

"Eh, it's Zaira." I said nervously.

"Stay with me, I love you so much and I want us to be happy together." He said. I made a huge gulp and blushed.

"Zuko, I love you er, too. I'm sorry, I don't think I can stay." I muttered.

"Why?" He asked.

"My family and friends need me. I know you have good within you, but I don't like you capturing Aang like that. I won't accept you because of that." I confirmed. I knew his honor depends on that but I just can't.

"If you won't come with me and accept on what I do. Then I consider you as the enemy." He confirmed and now his voice became all dark and evilish.

"Say what?!" I shouted in surprise.

"Yeah. you heard me. Your now the enemy." He said once again.

"If you want to play that game, then let's play 'baldy'!" I sneered. He got annoyed and fire blasted at me but I ducked and kicked his leg causing him to fall.

I ran as fast as I can. I went outside the deck and see Aang airbending some thugs with his staff that he just got back.

"Aang! How are gonna get out!" I shouted.

"Let's just see how things will go!" He shouted back as he airbends some thugs. I just saw Zuko coming towards me and Aang. I ran to Aang and Zuko was about to fire bend at us until. We hear a very reconigzing roar.

"What is that?" Zuko asked.

"It's Appa!" I exclaimed.

"Katara! Sokka!" Aang shouted.

"We're here to rescue you guys!" Katara yelled out from the air.

Zuko then turned to Aang. Aang turned just in time to use his staff to block a fire blast from Zuko. He used his staff as a helicopter to escape the blasts and came back down on the edge of the deck, almost falling overboard. He regained his balance and blew away three more fireballs before his staff was knocked away from him. He dodged a few more blasts before he was finally knocked overboard. Aang fell into the water below. I ran towards Zuko.

"Aang! No!" I heard Katara cry. I then took my left hand and slapped his right cheek hardly and I pulled his collar and we were face to face.

"Take a damn for all I care. I despise you for now on. Your right, we should look at each other as enemies. And let me tell you one thing 'Prince Angry-ass', No one hurts my friends." I said and shoved him.

I ran to dive and save Aang but he is at the center of a now monstrous, inverted tornado of water was propelled upward at amazing speed. His eyes and tattoo's were glowing. He towered high over the bridge atop his swirling maelstrom of water. Aang landed on the deck, his eyes still glowing, and bended the water from the column around him in circle. He released it and it expands outward in a shockwave that blasted Zuko and his men overboard, but left me untouched. Aang fell to his knees, wobbling. He fell forward, the white energy fading from his eyes and tattoos. I rushed forward and caught him. Appa landed on deck and Katara and Sokka jumped off and ran toward us.

"Aang! Are you okay?" Katara asked.

"You've got me worried. I thought you were a goner." Sokka said to me.

"You were worried about me? Aww, you care about me." I chuckled and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Well because I promised your grandmother to take care of you. So I'm your official bodyguard." He smiled. Bodyguard? Really? My grandmother trusted this wackadoo.

"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Thanks for coming" Aang said.

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory" Sokka joked.

"I dropped my staff" Aang said.

"Got it!" Sokka ran over to pick up the staff. As he picked it up, I see that Zuko is holding onto the other end. Sokka hit Zuko in the head with the staff three times. Zuko let go. "Ha! That's from the Water Tribe!" We finally managed to escape, Katara dragging Aang onto Appa's saddle.

"Yip yip! Yip yip!" Sokka he tries to get into the saddle. Zuko gave me a glare and I glared back and looked away. He's in my hate list for now on.. We were finally away from the thugs and 'ick'. I then joined the trio's coversation.

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"How did you do that? With the water? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen" Katara asked.

"I don't know. I just sort of... did it" Aang answered.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?"

"Because... I never wanted to be" he said sadly.

"But Aang, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war"

"And how am I going to do that?"

"According to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right?"

"That's what the monks told me"

"Well, if we go to the North Pole you can master waterbending!"

"We can learn it together! You, me and Zaira!"

"And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some firebender heads on the way"

"I'd like that. It would be a dream come true." Sokka said dreamily.

"And you Zaira. You always wanted to travel around the world. Then this is your chance." Katara smiled.

"Yeah... Your right." I smiled back.

"Then we are in this together." Katara said. Aang then took out some map that I didn't even know he had the whole entire time.

"All right, but before I learn waterbending, we have some serious business to attend to here, here, and here." Aang pointed out.

"What's there?" Katara asked.

"Here we'll ride the hopping llamas. Then waaaay over here we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here we'll ride the hog-monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!" Aang explained.

"You are quite strange sometimes, aren't you." I said and the trio laughed.

Today, I will embark a great journey with my friends.

* * *

**REVIEW please? I really need's some support in this story :(**


	6. The Southern Air Temple

**Chapter 6: The Southern Air Temple**

**A/N: I don't think I'll do POV's for a while. **

A new day began to the four kids. The sun was shining and everything seemed peaceful.

Sokka and Katara are tucked inside there sleeping bags looking very asleep. Aang is really excited to go back to his home as he sits on Appa, while Zaira writes everything that happened for the past few day inside her new diary that her grandmother gave her as she sits at Appa's saddle. Aang looked at Zaira, so he wanted to communicate with her and he crawled and sat besides her.

"Hey Z whatcha writing?" Aang asked the gypsy with a cheerful tone. Aang tried to look but Zaira quickly closed it.

"Nothing that your not suppose to know. And 'Z'? Really? I don't want to be called 'Z', I rather be called Zaira." Zaira replied.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me. I'm not forcing you and all." Aang said and he then crawled back to Appa's reigns and he suddenly crawled back to her. "But still, if you want to express anything, just come to me." He said once again and left. The gypsy rolled her eyes and continued writing.

Katara wakes up, got up from her sleeping bag, and streches. "Good morning." The waterbender greeted to Aang and Zaira.

"Morning to you." Zaira said without even looking at Katara as she writes on her notebook.

"Wait 'till you see the air temple Katara. The air temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world!" Aang explained to the waterbender.

"Aang, I know you're excited, but it's been a hundred years since you've been home." Katara reassured as she get's into Appa's saddle and sit's besides Zaira.

"That's why I'm so excited!"

"It's just that a lot can change in all that time."

"I know, but I need to see it for myself."

The airbender floats down from Appa and walks towards Sokka as he snoring peacfully in his sleeping bag on the ground.

"Wake up Sokka! Air temple, here we come!" Aang exclaimed. In exchange, the warrior makes a grouchy groan.

"Sleep now... Temple later." Sokka groaned and fell back asleep. The airbender is displeased of the warrior's answer. Aang then picks up a twig as Katara watches atop and Zaira who is hung up on writing.

"Sokka! Wake up!" The airbender yelled out as he puts the stick up and down on Sokka's sleeping bag. "There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!" He said.

"Ahhhh! Get it off! Get it off! Ahhhh!" Sokka shouted and startled at the same time. He then snaps to realization that there is no prickle snake, he then loses his balance from standing with his sleeping bag causing him to fall on the ground. The waterbender laughed from what she just saw.

"Great, your awake!" Aang exclaimed and pokes the twig at the warrior's head.

* * *

_Meanwhile,_

Another day had begun at the Fire nation. Many tents and buildings lined up leading at around the harbor, Zuko's damaged ship from what happened yesterday.

Zuko and Iroh are now walking out of his damaged ship and began a conversation.

"I really like that gyspy, she is quite fiesty, isn't she?" Iroh teased and nudged Zuko's shoulder. Zuko seemed annoyed from what his uncle just said.

"Stop it uncle, I'm not into her anymore." Zuko shrugged.

"Prince Zuko, you gotta loosen up a bit. I want some gran-kids and you and her will make a pretty good couple." Iroh chuckled. The firebender lost his temper and shouted.

"I said stop talking about her!" Zuko shouted loud and proud. When he yelled, black crows got startled and flew away.

"Okay. I'll just forget what I just said." Iroh said. A few seconds of silence, Zuko began to talk.

"Anyways, I still want repairs to made quickly as possible. I still don't want to lose his trail." Zuko said firmly.

"You mean the Avatar?" The former general asked. The firebender turned to his Uncle looking angry.

"Do not mention his name beyond these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive every firebender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way." Zuko urged to his uncle.

"Get away with what, Prince Zuko?" A familiar masculine voice said. The man then appeared from the shadows and it reveals to be Commander Zhao.

"Captain Zhao." Zuko muttered.

"For your information, it's Commander now." The commander corrected. "And General Iroh," he started and bowed to Iroh. "great hero of our nation."

"Retired general." Iroh corrected him.

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests any time. What brings you to my harbor?" Zhao asked.

"Our ship is being repaired." Iroh answered as he gestured to the damaged ship.

"Hmmm... That's quite some damage." Zhao commented.

"Yes, you wouldn't believe what happened." Zuko began and glanced to his uncle. "Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao!" The firebender blurted out.

"Yes, I will do that. It was incredible." Iroh started nervously. He then leans over to Zuko. "What... did we crash or something?" He whispered to the firebender.

"Uh, yes! Right into an Earth Kingdom ship." Zuko said nervously and hadn't thought out what he just said to the commander.

"Really? You must regale me with all the thrilling details." Zhao smile and puts his face right up to Zuko's in an obvious challenge. "Join me for a drink?"

"Sorry but we have to go." Zuko responded. The firebender turned to leave but the former general placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect." Iroh lectured and turns to Zhao. "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite." Iroh confirmed.

Out of frustration, Zuko growls and releases fire from his fists angrily as he turns to follow Zhao and Iroh down the dock.

* * *

Right now, The three teenagers ride on Appa's back while Aang controls the sky bison. The four suddenly hear a growl.

"What was that?" Zaira asked.

"That was my stomach." Sokka answered. "Hey stomach, be quiet, all right? I'm trying to find some food." The warrior said to himself.

"You talk to your stomach. What a baby." Zaira muttered sarcasticly.

"Every time you be sarcastic to ME, only ME!" Sokka complained.

"Sarcasm is a part of who I am, deal with it." Zaira sneered.

"Ugh! Let's make a deal, for the whole day stop with your sarcasm. If you begin with the sarastic comments you are gonna let ALL of us read your diary, and if you don't use sarcasm we will not read that diary." Sokka improvised.

"Hmm... It's a deal guppy face." Zaira chirped.

"I said no sarcasm." Sokka warned.

"Wait, it starts NOW." Zaira confirmed. 'Just try your best Zaira, no sarcastic comments to that guppy.'The gypsy thought inside her head.

A few minutes fell into silence until Aang began to talk.

"The Batola moutain range! We're almost there!" Aang exclaimed.

"Aang? Before we get to the temple, I want to talk to you about the airbenders." Katara began.

"What about 'em?" Aang asked.

"Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother and they could have done the same to your people." Katara explained.

"Just because no one has seen an airbender doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all. They might have escaped." Aang said with a hopeful optomism into his face.

"Not to offend you, Katara might be right. Those fire nation thugs would wipe all of your people out. And I know it's hard to lose someone you love from those thugs, because I experienced that when I was young. It takes time to accept on what just happened and snap into reality." Zaira added.

"You don't understand, Zaira. The only way to get to an airbender temple is on a flying bison, and I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison. Right, Appa?" Aang said. He then rubs the sky bison's head and it grunts. "Yip-yip!" The airbender exclaimed

The sky bison flies them up higher, turning tightly around a mountain face. Katara, Zaira, and Sokka are straining against the wind sheer the faster they move. Appa flies up and over a rocky outcropping and treetops to reveal the tall spires of the Southern Air Temple behind it

"There it is... the Southern Air Temple." Aang said in awe from the view.

"Aang, it's amazing!" Katara agreed.

"We're home buddy!" The airbender says to the sky bison.

* * *

Back at the Fire Nation naval yard, inside a large tent with a fire insigna banner on it, Zhao stands and talks while Zuko and Iroh sits.

"I think you've been at that bar at Ember Island, right?" Zhao asked Zuko and Iroh.

"Indeed we did." Iroh answered.

"Those workers and strippers are actually gypsies that were from around the Fire nation. They are the resistance and they do not agree to our 'way of life'." Zhao explained.

"So what? Just gypsies, we don't even see those people around." Zuko muttered. He knew he was lying because he still cared about Zaira even though he said they are enemies.

"If any of you two do, capture those gyspsies and they'll be sent to the fire lord. If you decline this request, you've dishonored your country." Zhao said.

"Fine, whatever." Zuko muttered once again.

"I've heard you've been at sea for two years and still hadn't found the Avatar." Zhao started so he can begin another topic. "How's the search?"

To avoid the conversation, Iroh tipped off the weapons on the wall. "My fault entirely." Iroh said nervously and embarssedly. He sheepishly moves back to Zuko.

"We haven't found him yet." Zuko responded.

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago," Zhao taunted. "along with the rest of the airbenders." He said and Zuko turned away because he felt ashamed, as Zhao grins.

"Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive." Zhao sneered.

"No. Nothing." Zuko muttered.

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war," Zhao started. "If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found."

"I haven't found anything. It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago." Zuko lied. "Come on, Uncle, we're going." He confirmed defiantly. The firebender get's up but he is blocked by the guards as they cross their spears in front of him. Another guard approaches Zhao to deliver his report.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape." The guard said.

"Now remind me..." Zhao began. "how exactly was your ship damaged?" Zhao questioned and Zuko looks down in defeat.

* * *

The gang arrives at the Southern Air Temple and Appa lands to the ground.

"So where do I get something to eat?" Sokka asked Aang as he clutches his stomach.

"Wow, all you think about is food. What a-." Zaira said but she remebered what she promised to Sokka so she stopped talking. Also she even saw Sokka smirking at her. "Katara, will you complete my sentence without the negative stuff." Zaira whispered to the waterbender.

"What Zaira was trying to say without negativity." Katara started. "You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an airbender temple and all you can think about is food?" The waterbender said.

"I'm just a simple guy with simple needs." Sokka responded.

Aang rushed at the edge of the path but was stopped becuse his three friends had to catch up with him.

"So that's where my friends and I would play airball!" The airbender shown. Aang gestures at a small parapet cut into the rock face below the path. It is populated with a thicket of densely packed sticks of varying heights that have been stuck in the ground. A goal with a backboard occupies either end of the field.

"And... over there would be where the bison would sleep... and..." The airbender went on but stopped and sighed.

"What's wrong?" The waterbender asked.

"This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds." Aang responded. He looked really upset on the impact after a hundred years.

Sokka and Katara looked at each other as Zaira looks at the siblings.

"No... You wouldn't!" Zaira gasped because she knew what the two were thinking. "If you are, whenever you throw a ball, you throw like a gi-." The gypsy said and she once again almost forgot about the promise. "Nevermind."

"So, uh, this airball game? How do you play?" Sokka asked and the airbender smiled.

The airbender and the warrior then goes to position so they can play this airbendending game. They began playing but Zaira just saw a fire nation helmet lying around a few feet away from her.

"Eh guys, I think you gotta see this!" Zaira alerted as she runs towards the object and even Katara followed her. Sokka then get's knocked off because the ball got hit into his stomach.

"Hahaha! Aang seven, Sokka zero!" Aang exclaimed.

"Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt." The warrior said as he gets up painfully and follows Katara and Zaira.

"Fire Nation." Katara said accusingly.

"We should tell him." Sokka noted.

"What if he can't handle it, when I found out my family was wiped out, I couldn't handle it." Zaira reminded.

"He need's to know sooner or later." Sokka said and Zaira nodded.

"Aang! There's something you need to see." The waterbender called.

"Okay!" The airbender said as he picks up the ball and followed Katara.

Katara looks back and forth between the helmet and the happy boy rapidly approaching, unsure whether to show him the horrible discovery. Making her choice, she waterbends the snow on the nearby bank down onto both the helmet and Sokka

"What is it?" The airbender asked.

"I uh, learned a new waterbending move." Katara lied.

"Nice one. But enough practicing. We have a whole temple to see!" Aang reminded and ran inside the air temple.

"What did you just do?" The gypsy whispered.

"Your right, look he can't handle this." The waterbender replied. Sokka then get's up as he wipes off the snow.

"You know, you can't protect him forever" Sokka said.

The four were at the entrance of the temple, Aang runs alone while Zaira, Katara, and Sokka has a small talk.

"Katara, firebenders were here. You can't pretend they weren't." Sokka reminded once again.

"I can for Aang's sake." Katara responded.

"Really, 'for Aang's sake'. I can see you care deeply about that tiny monk." Zaira said.

"I'll just ignore the first thing you just said. But if he finds out the Fire Nation invaded his home, he'll be devestated." Katara said once again.

"Hey guys!" The airbender called. The three then followed Aang. They see a huge statue of a monk.

"Who's that?" Sokka asked.

"It's Monk Gyatso, the greatest airbender in the world. He taught me everything I know." Aang replied and he bows down upon the statue. A flashback of him and Gyatso hit him.

"You must miss him." Katara said sympatheticly and placed a hand on the airbender's shoulder.

"He must be a great guy." Zaira added.

"Yeah." Aang said quietly and he then climbs the steps on a staircase.

"Where you going?" Katara asked.

"The Air Temple Sanctuary. There's someone I'm ready to meet. " Aang responded.

Katara turned to Zaira and Sokka. Sokka shrugged, Zaira just had a confused face and they followed Aang. The huge wooden door was dominated by an enormous woodcut comprised of three air symbols protruding from its surface. They were arranged in a triangular pattern. The symbols were attached to tubes that end in two horns near the bottom of the woodcut.

"But Aang... no one could have survived in there for a hundred years." Katara mentioned.

"It's not impossible. I survived in the iceberg for that long." Aang reminded.

"That's a good point."

"Katara, whoever's in there might help me figure out this Avatar thing!"

"And whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious, cured meats!" Sokka exclaimed as he joins in the waterbender and airbender's conversation.

"You always talk about food, don't you?" Zaira questioned.

"Yeah, in a time when I get hungry. I usually get crazy over food." Sokka answered.

Sokka rubs his hands together in fevered anticipation of the food that might await him. He rushes forward and runs straight into the door with a 'thunk.' He strains against the big door to no avail and slides down to the floor in defeat.

"I don't suppose you have a key?" Sokka asked.

"The key, Sokka, is airbending." Aang answered wisely.

Aang raises both his arms perpendicular to his body, then suddenly pushes forward with his arms and steps forward with his right leg. He airbends two jets of air, one from each arm, into the horns at the bottom of the woodcut. The air runs through the tubes and one by one flips the air symbols from the blue sides which had been showing to the maroon sides, which had been facing the interior of the temple. As each turns, it flips another mechanism on the outside of the door unlock it. The two leaves of the door open to reveal the dark, cavernous interior of the Air Temple Sanctuary.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Aang called inside the dark room as his voice makes an echo. The airbender comes inside while the three follows behind him.

* * *

Back at the Fire Nation, Zuko and Iroh explained everything to Zhao.

"So, a twelve-year-old boy beated you and your firebenders? You're more pathetic than I thought." Zhao taunted. Zuko purposely didn't mentioned Zaira in the scene so he can protect her.

"I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again." Zuko said.

"No, it will not, because you won't have a second chance." Zhao finalized.

"Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I..." Zuko explained but stopped.

Zhao turns on him angrily, flames erupting from his hand as he sweeps it in an arc from left to right.

"And you failed." Zhao added. "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now"

Zuko in a further act of frustration kicks over a small table that had been sitting near Iroh. It breaks into pieces. Iroh watches the scene calmly.

"More tea?" Iroh asked calmly.

* * *

The four were looking at the patterns of the statues in awe but Sokka had to interrupt.

"Statues?! That's it? Where's the meat? " Sokka complained.

"Ugh, idiot." Zaira muttered.

"You said what?" Sokka asked.

"I mean, just stop thinking about food until you find food." Zaira answered. Aang and Katara begins another coversation.

"Who are all these people?" Katara asked.

"I'm not sure. But I think I know them somehow." Aang responded and wasn't uncertain about his answer.

"And this one's a waterbender. They're lined up in a pattern. Air, water, earth and fire." Katara said as she points at each statue.

"Hey, it's the Avatar Cycle!" Zaira exclaimed as she joins the two's conversation.

"Your right Zaira, it's Aang's past lives." Katara noted.

"Wow." Aang said in awe.

"Wait, you two believe in this Avatar past life mumbo jumbo?" Sokka questioned Zaira and Katara.

"It's true and don't say it's 'mumbo jumbo'." Katara corrected him."When the Avatar dies he's reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle." She explained.

Aang stopped in front of a statue of the firebender Avatar and his eyes began to glow just as the statue is. Katara came to him as Aang was gazing at the statue.

"Aang, snap out of it!" Katara alerted as she shook his shoulders.

"Huh?" Aang said as he turns back to normal.

"Who is that?" Katara asked.

"That's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me" Aang told us.

"You were a firebender? No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met." Sokka realized, that really offended Zaira so she smacked his left shoulder. "Ouch, well not every firebender is not that evil."

"Your doing a good job so far." Zaira said.

"I don't even see his name on the statue." Katara noted.

"How do you know his name?" Zaira asked Aang.

"I'm not sure... I just know it somehow." Aang responded.

"You just couldn't get any weirder!" Sokka blurted out and Zaira flicked him in the head. "Ouch!... AGAIN!" Sokka shouted as he rubs his head.

"If you have something intelligent to say, just call me. I'm staying with Appa." Zaira confirmed and walked away.

The three felt the presence that someone came inside the air temple.

"Zaira! We gotta hide!" Sokka alerted her and he grabs her hand and the two hid behind a statue just as Aang and Katara were.

"Hush. Nobody make a sound." Sokka whispered.

"Your making a sound." Katara exasperated.

"Aw, can you shut both of your yappin'!" Zaira said quietly.

"Shhh!" Sokka and Aang hushed.

The shadow comes more closer and the four were getting nervous on what or who is the mysterious figure.

"That firebender won't know what hit 'em." Sokka whispered as he ready his weapon.

"I don't think that's a firebender." Zaira said to Sokka. The shadow reveals to be A winged lemur was looking at us with wide eyes. His long ears flopped down on his back. He blinked his large brown eyes as he looked at them.

"Lemur!" Aang exclaimed and ran towards the adorable lemur.

"Aw... It's so damn cute." Zaira said.

"Agreed." Katara added.

"Dinner.." Sokka muttered.

"Don't listen to him! You're going to be my new pet" Aang announced.

"Not if I get him first!" Sokka yelled out as he rushes towards the lemur. The animal was startled and leaped away.

"Wait! Come back!" Aang called out and followed the lemur.

"I wanna eat you!" Sokka shouted and followed him and the lemur as well. The two were chasing after the innocent lemur.

"Hey, where are you going?" Katara asked.

"If it is okay with you, I just wanna take a little exploration at this place." Zaira answered.

"It's cool with me. I'm not the controlling mother." Katara comfirmed.

"Yeah Katara, your not the 'controlling mother'." Zaira muttered and ran off.

* * *

Zhao walked back into the tent. "My search party is ready, when we are out to sea, you will be free to go." he told them.

"Why, are you worried that I am going to try and stop you?" Zuko asked as he looked away.

"Hahahaha! You stop me! Impossible!" Zhao laughed.

"Don't underestimate me. I will find him before you." Zuko shouted standing up.

"You can't compete with me. You are just a banished prince that nobody wants. Your father hates you and if he wanted you back, he would have called off your banishment long ago. Avatar or no Avatar. You are worthless and your scar proves it!" Commander Zhao challenged.

"Maybe you would like one to match!" Zuko shouted getting up in Zhao's face.

"Is that a challenge?" Zhao asked.

"Agni Kai at sunset!" Zuko said as he walked out of the room.

"Very well, it's a shame your father won't be here to see me humiliate you." Zhao called out to the angry prince.

Iroh followed him out of the tent. "Remember the last time you challenged a master?" He asked.

Zuko paused. "I will never forget."

* * *

Zaira walks from a staircase leading her somewhere else. Once the path ended, it lead her to a curtain made of decaying tent material or drapery.

"What's this place?" The gypsy said to herself. Once she stepped in her face then turned in horror as she see many fire nation armor and skeletons lying all over the ground.

"Oh no." Zaira gasped. She then notices a skeleton in airbender attire and a necklace around it's neck.

"Is that-" Zaira started but was cut off because suddenly Aang came right inside.

"Gyatso." Aang muttered and finishes Zaira's sentence. He looked devestated from what he just saw and he fell to his knees.

"Aang, I'm sorry." The gyspy said puts her hand on his shoulder. Unexpectedly, Sokka appeared.

"Hey Aang have you found my dinner yet?" Sokka asked and he saw Aang crying.

"Sokka, shut up and it's not the right time to be all, weird." Zaira whispered.

"Aang, I wasn't really going to eat the lemur, okay?" Sokka said until h_e sees the skeleton. _"Oh, man... come on, Aang, everything will be all right. Let's get out of here." The warrior said sympathetically.

Aang's arrows began to glow bright blue and even his eyes glowed. Zaira stood behind Sokka as the two looked alarmed from what's happening.

Katara walks among the statues in the Temple Sanctuary. She stops in front of Roku, whose eyes light up with the same incandescent blue light as Aang's. The eyes of all the other statues light up in order around the room.

"Aang!" Katara yelled worriedly and races out of the room.

As Aang mourns for Gyatso, air began to appear from his feet and he flies up

"Aang! Come on, snap out of it!" Sokka shouted.

"I know how you feel right now, I've experienced that, but you need to stay strong! Sokka's right, snap out of it!" Zaira shouted as the wind goes through her face, that tries to pull her away as Sokka holds her hand.

A light blue sphere of energy surrounds Aang and begins to expand, knocking Sokka and Zaira back out of the building.

The energy sphere expands to the point where it blows most of the building apart, sending smoke and debris high into the air.. Sokka and Zaira lands outside the building. Katara joins Sokka and Zaira behind some rubble, the three shielding their faces from the wind.

"What happened?!" Katara asked.

"Aang found out that the firebenders killed Gyatso." Zaira answered.

"Now he's acting all freaky!" Sokka added.

"Oh no, it's his avatar spirit! He must have triggered it! I'm gonna try and calm him down." Katara insisted.

"Well, do it before he blows us off the mountain!" Sokka noted.

Katara slowly approaches Aang, struggling against the wind, as Aang and his energy sphere slowly rise into the air.

* * *

Back at the Fire Nation, inside an arena Zuko and Zhao kneel down to wait for the Agni Kai to begin. Iroh then comes by Zuko.

"Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons." Iroh reminded him.

"I refuse to let him win." Zuko said. He and Zhao began to stand and turn to face each other.

"This will be over quickly." Zhao smirked.

The assumed firebending stance and the two begins to fight.

Zuko shot three medium sized fireballs at Zhao who evaded them and sent a thin stream of fire on the ground as if to burn Zuko's feet.

"Remember the basics Zuko! Break his route!" Uncle encouraged.

Zhao shot some more thin streams of fire at Zuko and he put his hands together and split the fire. Another thin stream of fire was shot at Zuko and he split that one in half too. Zhao sent a huge stream of fire at Zuko and he couldn't split this one and he fell over with a thud. Zhao jumped up like an earthbender and landed with one knee on the ground and one in the air and was right in front of Zuko. Zhao fired a huge wave of fire but Zuko flipped and turned on his hands and tripped Zhao. Zuko used his hands to send fire at the ground to make the commander stumble back. Zuko shot a fire stream at Zhao that made him fall hard on his back.

Zuko pointed his fist at Zhao's face ready to burn him.

"Do it!" Zhao yelled.

Zuko aimed the fire next to his head. "Next time, I won't go easy on you." he turned to his uncle and started to walk off.

Zhao got up and aimed a foot full of fire at Zuko but Iroh grabbed his foot and pushed him back. "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat, shameful." Zuko and Iroh turned away. "Zuko, you have more honor than he will ever have."

Zuko looked at his uncle. "You really mean that?"

"Yes, I do." Iroh turned to him and gave him a pat on the back.

* * *

Back at the Southern Air Temple, Aang still on midair and his tatoos and eyes glowed blue. Katara then begins to talk to Aang.

"Aang, I know you're upset..." Katara shouted calmly. "... and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka, Zaira and I, we're your family now."Aang began to descend when she finished. His feet gently touched the ground. The wind died away. The three moved over to him.

"Zaira, Katara, and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise" Sokka told him. Katara took one of Aang's hands in her own. The glow instantly faded from his eyes and arrow markings. He collapsed into Katara's arms and she held him around his shoulders as they knelt on the ground.

"I'm sorry" Aang whispered.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault" Katara soothed.

"But you were right. And if firebenders found this temple that means they found the other ones, too. I really am the last airbender" The airbender said

The gypsy knelt beside them and wrapped my arms around him. "Don't ever do that again. You made all of us worried." Zaira said and Sokka placed a hand on Aang's shoulder.

Everyone packed up and is ready to leave the Air temple until the lemur comes back to the group with fruits. They all took the fruits and took a bite.

"Looks like you made a new friend, Sokka." Aang said

"Can't talk. Must eat." Sokka said as he eat more of the fruits.

"Hey little guy." Aang greeted to the lemur as it scurries up his chest to perch on his head.

"Katara, Zaira, Sokka" Aang called. The trio looked over. "Say hello to the newest member of our family" He walked over to them with the lemur on his arm.

"What are you gonna name that little fella'?" Zaira asked. Aang looked at the fruit that the lemur gave him.

"Momo." Aang responded.

* * *

The four plus Momo flies on Appa's back and something popped into Zaira's mind.

"I just remembered, I won!" Zaira exclaimed.

"Your kinda right." Sokka muttered.

"Now I can make fun of you!"

"Say what?"

"Okay, you act like a hungry caveman and you'll die alone and whenever you speak a hogmonkey dies. And-" She expressed until Sokka cut her off.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted.

"Fine, just having fun."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for that first review in chapter five and stay tuned. :) Again, REVIEW!**


End file.
